


One Hundred and One Ways David & Aaron Get Together

by kaytana_kay0000



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytana_kay0000/pseuds/kaytana_kay0000
Summary: Jumping off from various canon moments when David and Aaron could have got together.





	1. Pre-Canon (pre-episode 7147)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set years before Aaron moves to Erinsborough when he was an exotic dancer. David is studying to be a doctor in Sydney.

                  

Aaron hurried into place on the stage just as the music started and the lights came up. The crowd cheered in anticipation and Aaron smiled to himself. The rush of being centre stage aside, he liked these uni party gigs. The crowd was young and fun and into it, but less terrifying than the hen’s parties or the groups of rowdy older ladies.

A couple songs in, he was out among the tables and came across a guy sitting by himself. When the man looked up, realising that he was getting his own private little dance, he flushed red, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. It was cute, he was cute- with his big puppy dog eyes and floppy dark hair. Aaron gave him an extra special couple of extra seconds and winked-pleased by the blush he provoked, before moving to the next table.

His set ended and after changing out of his ensemble, he went out to grab a drink with some of the boys. There was no Rory. It only took a second of scanning the room to find him- hitting on some guy. Aaron shook his head, not surprised. Sometimes he thought that he and Rory might have something- the things Rory said to him and way he looked at him. But other times it was plain to see that the man was just an outrageous flirt.

Aaron wasn’t overly bothered; he was young and there were so many hot guys to meet and have fun with -especially in this job. He didn’t need to be tied down.

At the bar waiting for his drink, Aaron looked around the room, now that the lights were up a bit after the performance. His gaze stumbled on the guy sitting by himself at the back of the room to find that he was staring directly at Aaron. Surprised at being caught, the man hurriedly dropped his eyes and ducked his head.

Aaron laughed to himself, charmed by the shyness. He didn’t usually go for shy men, not so much out of preference but because it was the more forward ones that approached him. But he had to admit that this one was cute, a little on the smaller side, Japanese perhaps, long shiny hair that fell over his eyes. And he wasn’t just staring resolutely at his table, he was looking at…was that a book? Who brought a book to a party?

Aaron was considering going over when a tap on his shoulder distracted him into another conversation.

Having pretty much forgotten about the cute nerd in the back, Aaron suddenly found himself with an armful of him. “Sorry! Sorry!” the man spoke over the music, sounding flustered.

Aaron was mid apology, mid untangling himself, when he recognised the downcast head and hair falling over the face. “Oh. Hi.”

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going!”

“Stop apologising, it’s fine.”

“Let me buy you a drink,” the man didn’t wait for an answer, turning to order from the barman.

“I already have-“Aaron trailed off, it was too late, also he wasn’t so stupid as to refuse a free beer from such a cutie.

The man paid for the drink and pushed it across to him, finally noticing the beer in Aaron’s other hand, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise…”

Aaron grinned, shrugging it off, “Hey, I have two hands.”

The man laughed slightly, smiling up at him.

Aaron got caught for a second, it was a really nice smile. “I’m Aaron.”

The man fumbled a bit before taking Aaron's offered handshake, ”David.”

Aaron smiled, finally a name so he could stop calling him the cute shy guy in his head.

“It’s nice to meet you David. So, did you like my performance?”

David blushed, instantly flustered, “I-um, it was-good.”

Aaron smiled, fondly amused, “not the greatest compliment my dancing has ever gotten, but I’ll take the blush as a good sign."

“I better get back to my-“ David pointed over at his table where he’d left his book, and promptly made his escape.

Aaron of course noticed the quick escape and swore not to repeat the mistake of overly forward flirting.

He strolled after David, “You’re lucky no one stole that.”

David looked surprised to see he’d been followed but didn’t tell him to go away. “I don’t think it would interest many people.”

“What is it?”

“A textbook from my course.” David lifted the book to show Aaron the cover.

Aaron tried to read the title, most of which he couldn’t understand, but he got the gist, “Are you studying medicine?”

David nodded.

“You’re going to be a Doctor? Wow! That’s great, you must be super smart.”

David shrugged but gave a pleased smile.

“So tell me, why are you sitting at a party reading a medical textbook?”

David gave a sheepish look, “I kind of got forced into coming by my brother. Apparently I don’t get out enough.”

Aaron smiled and silently thanked this brother. He asked David another question and slid into the chair beside him. David didn’t seem to mind.

Aaron was really enjoying himself, chatting to David- who was smart and sweet and also kind of funny, in an awkward, dorky kinda way. As they talked, David got more comfortable. As they drank, they started leaning closer and closer together.

At one point, Aaron didn’t even remember what they were talking about. Because David had smiled and laughed an almost giggle and now Aaron was just staring at his face. They were inches apart, and David’s eyes were locked on his too.

David shuddered out a breath that Aaron felt on his skin. And then he wore the same expression he’d had during Aaron’s performance.

People often looked at him with lust or appreciation, he regularly got smiles and cheers. But this, this was something he rarely saw. David looked stunned, breathless.

Without a second thought, Aaron ducked in and kissed David.

David practically gasped against his lips, but didn’t pull away. Aaron went to draw back, their lips parting just barely, but then David’s hands cupped his face and crashed their mouths together firmly.

They kissed passionately, breathlessly, for long minutes. Always trying to get closer, grasping for each other’s faces.

Legitimately breathless now, Aaron softened the kiss and it slowed to a natural conclusion. Panting, they rest their foreheads together, still gripping each other.

Aaron released his hold on David’s wrist and relaxed his hand on his leg. David’s hands dropped from Aaron’s face and they blinked their eyes open to look at each other.

Aaron smiled at David’s red cheeks and thoroughly kissed lips.

But David did not smile back. His expression flickered through ten emotions in less than a second, none of them good. It seemed to settle on horrified. He fell over himself to get off the chair and turned and ran, pushing through the crowd.

David was gone before Aaron could even call his name.

Aaron blinked, stunned at the quick shifting of events. Eventually, he got himself together and stood.

He noticed the book still lying there.

He scanned the room, but David was definitely gone. He thought for a moment and then picked it up.

Aaron went and found the event organiser, another university student, and handed him the book.

David’s full name was on the inside cover but Aaron decided not to go full stalker and track him down. But he did borrow a pen.

And under the name David Tanaka, he wrote his name and phone number.

Considering David’s reaction to their kiss, it probably wouldn’t amount to anything.

But to Aaron, after a kiss like that, it was definitely worth a try.


	2. Episode 7468

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Aaron, Leo and Amy go out. Aaron spends the night flirting with Leo until he realises he's straight. Embarrassed, he takes the opportunity when David makes an excuse to leave and they share a cab home.

             

“You really didn’t have to,” David said again. “I really didn’t drink that much.”

Aaron laughed, “Maybe so, but you don’t strike me as the type to drink much at all, so I thought it’d be safer to see you to your door. Else I find out you stumbled off in the night and got lost.”

David laughed, “Alright, thankyou then.”

David dug into his pocket for his key, stumbling as he did so, contradicting his previous denials about being drunk.

Aaron chuckled and grabbed David’s elbow, steadying him.

David smiled and looked up at him, going still as he got caught in Aaron’s gaze. Then, as if hypnotized, he swayed closer, leaning into the warmth of Aaron’s body just inches from his own.

Aaron blinked in surprise.

David didn’t know what possessed him, maybe he was a bit drunker than he thought.

But when realisation dawned on Aaron’s face, flashing quickly through shock, amazement and finally interest, David still didn’t regain his senses.

Aaron searched his eyes thoroughly, and started leaning in, doing everything slowly, cautiously, giving David time to react.

David just stood there dumbly, staring at Aaron, not moving.

His eyes drooped closed, although Aaron’s were still open and watching him.

Lips touched his tentatively.

Time hung suspended for a long moment.

But when David didn’t pull away, Aaron kissed him again, gentle and slow, but with more purpose.

This time, David responded, kissing back.

Soon, they were kissing wholeheartedly, but always slow and always gentle.

There was something sensual and blood thumping about the kisses. Aaron’s hand was cupping the back of his head, fingers sliding through his hair. His other hand moved to his waist and then his arm slid tight around David’s back.

David’s hands were caught between them, pressing to Aaron’s chest.

David felt like he was drunk, and he didn’t think it was just the alcohol. The kisses, the feeling of Aaron’s hands grasping him, the heat of his body, the feeling of being desired consumed him.

Aaron’s mouth was torn away from his and he made a little stunned gasp.

Aaron hummed a contented sound, hands softening in their grasping but still sliding over his body, before falling away. Luckily, Aaron thought to keep a hand on his elbow to help steady him, as David swayed towards him again.

Aaron made a satisfied, happy noise but then sighed slightly reluctantly, and cupped his jaw to brush one last kiss to his mouth. “Goodnight.”

David didn’t say anything, still struck dumb.

Aaron gave him a smile and turned and left, continuing to look back at him until he was out of sight.


	3. Episode 7493

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron thinks he knows David's truth, but writes him off as too deep 'in the closet'. While helping to shoot a music video, David lets loose a little and has some fun and Aaron sees a different side of him.

              

Aaron looked around the narrow passage down the side of the house, and was surprised to find David trying to untangle himself from a bush. "I thought I heard someone crashing about around here, what are you doing?"

David turned a slightly vacant smile on him and stumbled towards him, "I don't know, I was just walking and now I don't know where I am," David said, bursting into giggles.

Aaron couldn't help but laugh, amused and thrown at seeing a thoroughly wasted David. He never thought he’d see it from this uptight man. David stumbled again, and Aaron reached out to grab his elbow to steady him. “Why don't I take that," Aaron took the empty shot glass from David’s hand.

"Ok, " David said happily.

Aaron had a feeling anything would make David happy right now. He smiled in amusement, "whatever happened to Sir-frowns-a-lot?"

"It's fun not being myself for a while."

"I like this David, you gotta let him out more often."

David grinned and managed to trip over his own feet. Aaron reached out and grabbed onto David again, arm staying on his waist so he wouldn't fall again. "Watch out, you don't want to ruin a good clubbing career before it's even started."

"I think I'll leave the clubbing to my brother."

Aaron smiled, "why would you go and let him have all the fun?"

David was looking up at him, their eyes locked in an intense moment. Aaron didn't think he could be more shocked today, but then David fell into him, mouth landing clumsily onto Aaron's. Aaron stumbled as David's body hit his, and they almost tripped over each other's feet. Aaron’s back hit the wall of the house and David fell plastered against his front. David was gripping the front of his hoodie, kissing him firmly.

It took a moment, so stunned was Aaron, that he had to process what was going on. But he was definitely not about to say no. He wrapped an arm around David's waist to pull him even closer and slid a hand into David's hair. And then they made out in their little hiding place, in someone else’s backyard.

They were interrupted when someone started calling David's name, looking for him.

David dragged himself away with an unhappy groan. Aaron watched him stumble away, totally stunned by what had just happened.


	4. Episode 7513

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When David great grandmother dies shortly after saying some negative things to him about his sexuality, David pushes Aaron away again. Things thaw during a dinner between the two of them and Leo and Amy. They have an honest chat and David considers making the leap.

                  

David ended up having a really fun night and he and Aaron were getting on like a house on fire once again. Then, Amy left in a rush and Leo wasn't far behind. "What's the deal there?" Aaron asked. David shrugged.

It was silent for a moment and David could feel Aaron's eyes on him. He fiddled with the knee of his jeans from where he sat on the kitchen counter.

"How are you?" Aaron asked, his tone serious. David looked up at him. "...since your great grandma...did you get my flowers?"

David looked awkward, sheepish, "We did, thank you for that."

“I'm sorry about that day at the hospital, I didn't mean to overstep."

David had been convinced of the rightness of his previous actions. But standing here with Aaron giving him a compassionate look, it was harder to maintain his convictions. He suddenly felt guilty, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure? Because you have been avoiding me ever since." David was silent for a long time and surprised even himself when he began admitting the truth. "She said some things before she died... about me, and kinda to do with you."

Aaron watched him carefully, "What kind of things?"

David looked uncomfortable, "just things... about the kind of life I should lead..." What she had said had shaken him. Not just that she had obviously figured out his secret, but also because she had said some things that were often David's own thoughts. He loved and respected his great grandmother, and deep down a scared part of him agreed with her, so how could he reject her words?

Realisation grew across Aaron's face, " ah..." He gave David a sad and understanding look and took a while to respond. "Your great grandmother was a really awesome person from the few times we met. But apparently, she had some prejudices- which isn’t unusual for someone her age. A lot less people think like that these days."

David let out a shaky breath, admiring Aaron’s generosity in talking about a woman who had essentially disrespected him. "I'm sorry for being rude to you."

Aaron accepted the apology with a nod. "I'm sorry you lost your great grandmother."

David swallowed, his eyes getting hot and he felt teary again for the first time in a week. Aaron was watching him, "can I give you a hug?"

David paused before nodding. Aaron stepped over to the counter where David was sitting and curled his arms around him. David let himself down fold into Aaron, hooking his arms over Aaron’s broad shoulders. David let himself stay wrapped up in the hug for longer then he probably should, before finally sitting back. Their eyes met and held for a long minute. It was Aaron who eventually stepped back and broke the moment.

"So, you don't hate her?" David asked.

"No, of course not. I respect her shrewdness, that she was able to pick up on how much I like to you. And I reckon I could have eventually charmed her around." David was stuck on the second thing Aaron had said.

Aaron smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "yes, I’ve thought there was something between us for a while. Probably wouldn't be so upfront, especially with someone who's still working themselves out, but I don't think you need any more confusion or complication."

David just stared at Aaron.

"No pressure," he reassured, "but I am here if you're ever interested and ready." David gaped.

Aaron laughed to himself, "anyway, you look like you have some things to think about. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for that too, ok?"

David eventually nodded.

“Well, thank you for dinner, I had a lot of fun. Don't be a stranger this time."

David vaguely waved Aaron goodbye and stared into the space where he’d been.

-

Ever since Aaron had said what he said, David couldn't stop thinking about it. It had always been relatively easy in the past to just not act on his feelings for men. His confusion and fear of his feelings always overpowered anything else. But with Aaron, it was different. Maybe Aaron was worth facing his feelings, dealing with his issues and stepping out of his comfort zone.

David thought about it for a long time, and the fact that he couldn't stop was what motivated him in the end to confront the issue. David had bumped into Aaron at Harold's and Aaron had been just as open and friendly as always. He even invited David back to his place to hang out and David had agreed.

They were almost to Aaron’s door when David blurted out, “I like you.” After having built up to it the whole walk, he wished he’d been smoother about it, but at least it was out.

After a moment of stunned staring, Aaron breathed, “oh thank god.”

In the blink of an eye he was suddenly in David’s space, hand on his upper arm, face leaning close.

David instinctively panicked, pulling his head back and glancing around the neighbourhood.

Aaron dropped his hand and stepped back like he’d been burned, “Sorry, sorry. I’m- jumping the gun a bit.”

“No, no,” David rubbed at his forehead, “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s me, I…obviously struggle a lot with this part of me. I’m- trying. I- want to…try.”

“You…oh,” Aaron started to sound hopeful again.

“Can we- go inside? This is all new to me, I don’t need the added worry of PDA.”

Aaron looked a bit stunned, before hastily ushering them inside. David barely made it inside before Aaron closed the door behind him, standing close.

As nervous as David was, he had to laugh at Aaron’s eagerness.

Aaron’s hand hovered beside David’s face, “Is this okay?”

David swallowed and nodded.

Aaron’s hand was warm on his jaw.

David saw Aaron lean down just as he closed his eyes. Then, Aaron’s lips were on his, warm, soft and gentle.

Just as David lifted a hand to grasp at Aaron’s arm and lean into the kiss, Aaron drew away.

David swayed back, eyes blinking open to find Aaron looking at him searchingly.

David left his hand wrapped around Aaron’s bicep and smiled shyly.

Aaron’s own smile grew slowly and then they mutually leaned in and kissed again.

It was slow and gentle, a little tentative and careful. But it was perfect.

David felt the rush of intense feelings sweeping through him like nothing he’d felt before. And he knew this was right.

Aaron eased back eventually, letting their foreheads lean together.

David let out a shaky breath. Aaron pulled his head back to carefully scan David’s face. David smiled at him helplessly, which seemed to put Aarons mind at ease.

David released his hold on Aaron's arm, surprised when Aaron caught his hand in his.

They shared another smile. Aaron finally spoke, jarring David from the bizarre otherworldly trance he’d been in. “C’mon, do you want a drink? I think we should talk.”

“Um- just water, thanks.”

Aaron led David to the couch and gestured for him to sit down before ducking over to the kitchen. He returned, bringing two glasses of water, “So tell me, I’m curious, when did you start liking me?”

Aaron sat down, putting the glasses on the coffee table and angling himself toward David.

David blushed, a bit flustered, leaning forward to take a sip of water, “Um…you first.”

Aaron smiled graciously and thought about it for a second, “Well, to be honest I didn’t even suspect you might not be straight until that time you checked out my hurt wrist and there was a that spark. After that though I had pretty much accepted that you wouldn’t be ‘coming out’ any time soon, so I didn’t dwell on it. But the more time I actually spent with you, while shooting the music video, with your great grandma, I admit I started to really like you. I tried not to, every so often you would push me away again and I’d tell myself not to get attached, but I did.”

David couldn’t help but smile at hearing Aarons feelings for him. But mostly he felt embarrassed and ashamed. “I am sorry. For taking the issues I had with my sexuality out on you. You didn’t deserve it, you’ve never been anything but good to me.”

“I understood. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t okay, but I did understand. You should have seen the awful way I behaved when I was a teenager.”

“What happened?”

“Usual stuff. All my friends were starting to like girls and I was realising something very different. I was angry and scared. One-time Mark was being a typical older brother and teasing me about not having a girlfriend and I shoved him over the back of a piece of furniture. After that it all came out with lots of tears and drama.”

“Wow. And, they all- accepted you?”

Aaron shrugged, “They loved me and they wanted me to be happy. Doesn’t mean there wasn’t an adjustment period, for all of us, including me.”

David was quiet.

“Have you accepted it?” Aaron asked.

David considered the question, “I’m getting there…”

Aaron motioned for David to go on.

“…I mentioned that my great grandmother said something to me before she died …she told me to marry a woman and be a man she could be proud of.” David spoke quietly, the memory still painful.

“David, I…” Aaron reached out and placed a tentative hand on his knee, “I’m sorry.”

“I’ve always been so conflicted about it, it was easier to just ignore it and focus on family and career, you know? Neither my mother or great grandmother were ever very open minded. But the fear and shame came mostly from within me. I was scared to be different, I didn’t want to stand out, I didn’t want a harder life, I just didn’t want it.”

Aaron was looking at him with only empathy in his eyes.

“I’ve gone back and forth so many times on whether I think these feelings I have for men are okay or not.”

“They are. You haven’t done anything wrong, David.”

 “Not to mention, once I settled in at uni, made one or two friends, became known to my lecturers, that freedom of anonymity disappeared again, and I was stuck being the same old David Tanaka. It happened at every new class, every new hospital, it happened at every place I went.”

“Yeah, the world assumes everyone’s straight and we have to spend our lives making ‘announcements’ and correcting people. You know what I found works…”

“What?”

“A pink shirt, maybe floral or a nice print, that’ll sometimes give them the hint,” Aaron grinned.

David laughed, shaking his head.

 “The other thing that works…not being ashamed of being gay. If you’re proud of it, there’s no reason going about in the world has to be an angst fest.”

“I’m starting to learn that,” David said solemnly but sincerely.

“You can’t run away from who you are David. And I don’t see why you’d want to, you’re an incredible person, you’re beyond smart, you’re funny, you’re kind and compassionate, not to mention very handsome.”

David flushed, but he had a pleased smile on his face, “Thankyou.”

Aaron thought for a moment, scanning David’s face, “So, what did you want to do? I can give you space- if you need time to think about what you want.”

“No,” the word came out without a thought, “I mean, kissing you, was huge, and I’ll need time to process and everything. But, I like you.”

“Ah yes, you almost got away with it. You never answered my question. When did you start liking me? Dish.”

David chuckled, “Um, well like I’ve said, when I first met you I thought you were kind of shallow. But obviously you are gorgeous.” David blushed bright red

Aaron wasn’t unaware of his okay looks, but hearing that from David still felt good. Aaron grinned impishly, “Go on.”

“The moment I realised you were gay I was intrigued. As hyper aware as I was about hiding my sexuality, a part of me was always subconsciously hyper aware of you. Then, I got to know you, and you surprised me by being kind and smart and funny. As much as I tried to pretend otherwise, I always wanted to be close to you.”

David finally looked up at Aaron, still blushing a bit.

They shared a smile.

“So, if I may ask, what do you want this to be?” Aaron motioned between them.

David blinked at him.

“I mean, you said you’re still struggling with your sexuality, but do you want to date? Be together? What?”

“I want to be with you,” David said, reaching down to hold Aaron’s hand on his leg.

“I want to be with you too,” Aaron intertwined their fingers. “Only if you’re sure.”

“Yes,” David leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to Aaron’s lips.

Aaron smiled. “Okay.”

David’s eyes popped open, realising, “I mean, you are single, aren’t you?”

Aaron chuckled, “Yes, I’m single. I like to date around or have casual flings, but I’m quite capable of being in a relationship. That is, if that’s what you want?”

“Yes. I mean, I might need us to take it slow, but yes, I would like it to just be you and me,” David fumbled out.

“Well, good, cause that’s what I want too.”

“So, in terms of taking it slow, are we telling people about us?”

“Um…”

“There isn’t a wrong answer David,” Aaron reassured.

“If it’s okay, I think I’ll need some time before I can ‘publicly’ do this. But, I mean, you could tell your brothers or close friends if you wanted.”

“Cool, I will. What about you? Will you tell your brother?”

David took a long nervous breath, “I guess I will.”

Aaron rubbed David’s hand between both of his, “You’ll be fine. Leo will be happy for you, I’m sure of it.”

David nodded and eventually said, “Anyway, I better go.”

“What? No!” Aaron exclaimed playfully, drawing David’s hand to his chest to hug tightly.

David laughed, “I really do have to go.”

Aaron sighed and relented, letting David get up, “Okay, but text me later about when I can see you again.”

“I will,” David promised, walking to the door. He paused and turned to face Aaron. Mutually they leaned in.

Aaron’s hands landed on his waist and his pressed against Aaron’s chest as they shared another sweet, lingering kiss.

David noted once again the sparks and the warmth that occurred between them with just a kiss.

Once parted, Aaron reached around David and opened the door for him, “See you later.”

Their eyes locked for a moment, and then David turned and left.

 -

David had meant to go home and think about it for a few days, then gather himself and find the right words to talk to Leo about it all. But he was bursting with the news. He lasted about 20 minutes on getting home before blurting out, “I kissed Aaron.”

Leo blinked at him for several moments, mouth hanging open.

Embarrassed, David started bustling around the kitchen, putting their takeaway on plates for dinner.

Leo finally moved when David set dinner on the table, sitting down still staring.

David shoved a forkful in his mouth, faking nonchalance, “You going to eat?”

“Wow,” Leo finally said. He leaned in amazed and incredulous, “Did I hear that correctly?”

David blushed, trying to not let his voice shake, “I kissed Aaron.”

“Wow. David this is…just the fact that we’re talking about this without you shutting down is one thing. But you’re telling me that you-“

“Kissed Aaron,” David repeated again, starting to feel almost giddy. The more he said it, the more relieved he felt.

Leo reached across the table and grasped his shoulder and locked eyes, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thankyou,” David breathed out a sigh, realising that despite having every reason not to, he’d still been worried Leo would react badly.

“Given that you’re smiling I assume he kissed back and didn’t haul back and punch you?” Leo teased.

David knocked Leo’s hand away and rolled his eyes, “yes, he did.” David’s laughter a bit of a release of nerves.

Leo was gazing at him fondly, finally saying, “I’m proud of you.”

“For kissing a man?” David asked. Every time he said it out loud he hoped to desensitise himself to the enormity of it.

Leo smirked at him a bit, but then said sincerely, “No, for being brave. I know how huge this is for you. To finally begin to accept this thing about yourself.”

David breathed in and out shakily, surprised as he sometimes was by Leo’s moments of perceptiveness.

“So,” Leo started eating, “you and Aaron, huh?”

David blushed and looked down.

“The two of you haven’t been half obvious about how you felt about each other for ages.”

David surprised them both by saying, “I really like him. I really care about him.”

Leo smiled at him, “He’s a good guy. I approve.”

David rolled his eyes.

“So…are you guys, like boyfriends?”

David blushed, shrugging a bit uncertainly, “It’s really new. I don’t know. We like each other and we want to be together.”

 -

After many texts that included many excited exclamation points and emojis, Amy was very curious about what was going on.

Aaron was waiting for her in the pub. On spotting her, he jumped up and grabbed her by the arms, “Guess what!”

Amy felt stunned, “Um, what!?”

“You won’t believe this actually happened!”

Amy laughed, “Enough with the teasing. Tell me already!”

Aaron sat down on a stool, motioning Amy to take the other. He lowered his voice and leaned in, “David and I kissed.”

“ _What!?_ ” Amy shrieked.

“Sshh,” Aaron hissed.

“Oh my god, really?”

Aaron smiled and nodded.

“Tell me everything!”

“We were heading to my house to just hang out. He just blurts out that he likes me. Then, we kissed.”

“Oh my god! How was it?”

Aaron looked surprisingly reserved as he sincerely said, “amazing.”

Amy beamed at him, reached out to squeeze his arm, “I’m so happy for you.”

“I…can’t believe David actually did it I didn’t think he’d ever accept himself.”

“Me neither,” Aaron said quietly.

“Wait, you said that you kissed. But what happened then, he didn’t freak out after did he?”

“Would I be this excited if he had. No. We actually had a really good talk.”

“So? And?” Amy poked at him in anticipation.

“We talked about how much we both like each other and we both agreed that we want to be together.”

Amy made a high pitched noise and squeezed Aaron’s hand. “Wow!”

Aaron smiled broadly, eyes sparkling with joy, “I know. Finally!”

“I gotta say, I’m surprised by how reserved you’re being about this. I thought you’d be strutting around, crowing about it to everyone.”

“Way to make me sound like an arse,” Aaron mock exclaimed.

“You know what I mean, is everything okay?”

Aaron shrugged, “For one thing, he asked if we could be discreet for a while until he felt more comfortable. We’re taking it slow, you know, it’s all very new to him. Also, I have to admit that I’m still wary that he’ll freak out.”

Amy looked concerned, “You think he’ll flake on you?”

Aaron shook his head, “No, I believe that he turned a corner and is trying to accept himself. I think that he really does like me. But I am wary to get too hopeful.”

“You really like him, huh?”

“I have for quite a while.”

 -

After trying all day trying to be patient, Aaron finally texted David a small, “Hey.”

It took about half an hour of Aaron starting to worry that David had had second thoughts, before his phone pinged. “Hey,” with a smiley face. And then, his phone rang.

Aaron picked it up in less than a second.

“Hey, Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, I only just checked my phone.”

“No worries,” Aaron lied light heartedly. “Long day?”

David exhaled heavily, “Ugh, long and tiring, I’m exhausted.”

Aaron could hear it, David’s voice even lower and more rumbly than usual. He couldn’t help finding it incredibly attractive. “I’m sorry to hear about that. I suppose that means you won’t be up to having dinner with me tonight.”

David paused, “That- sounds really nice Aaron, but yeah, I’m not up for much. I was just gonna go home and collapse on the couch.”

“I could bring some dinner over?”

“I…um, I think Leo will be home.”

“That’s fine,” Aaron said, but then listened to the very loud silence. “Or not?”

“Sorry, I just…”

Aaron decided to let David off the hook, “I get it, bit soon. You could come to mine? I think Mark’s going out for dinner but he might make an appearance. He won’t think anything of us having dinner together though- we are friends.”

“You…haven’t told him?”

“Oh, no, not yet. Just haven’t got around to it yet.”

“Oh. I told Leo.”

“That’s great! It…went alright, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah, it was fine. Um, so…”

“David, It’s fine if you’re too tired, or you’re not comfortable. We can plan something else a better night.”

“No! I…yes, I’ll come to yours then. Do you want me to bring dinner?”

“Nah, I’ll ring for some takeaway. Just, get over here.”

 -

Aaron opened the door to the knock and smiled, “Hey.”

David smiled back, “Hey.”

Aaron stepped back and opened the door, motioning David inside.

David looked a bit nervous, and he was glancing around the room.

Aaron closed the door and lightly touched David on the back, “It’s just us. Why don’t you take a load off. Do you want a drink? Beer? Wine?”

David flopped down on the couch, “Oh, yes, wine would be nice, thanks.”

Aaron grabbed a beer for himself and handed David a glass of wine, “You do look really wrecked.”

“Thankyou,” David sunk back into the cushion, “Yeah, I am.”

“Well, I’m glad you came over anyway,” Aaron said, touching a hand to David’s knee.

Their eyes locked, and David said shyly, “I wanted to see you again.”

Aaron smiled. “I wanted to see you too. I had to resist texting you or even rocking up at your work to see you,” he admitted.

David smiled, thankfully charmed rather than freaked out, “And why didn’t you?”

“I’m trying not to pressure you and scare you away.”

David looked thoughtful for a second, “Aaron, look, obviously I’m still working on getting used to this. But I like you, I don’t _want_ to go anywhere. You trying to be careful is really sweet, I appreciate it.”

They shared another look.

“Anyway, you said you told Leo. How did that go?”

“Leo was great, really supportive!”

“That’s great, I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah, it has really helped my own confidence to have his support. So, you haven’t told anyone yet?”

“Are you kidding me, like I could keep this secret. I told Amy the first chance I could!” Aaron laughed.

“What’d she say?”

“She couldn’t believe it!”

“She was surprised?” David frowned.

“Ha! No, not that you were gay and we liked each other. Just that you actually kissed me.”

“Oh. Yeah, Leo said pretty much the same thing. Apparently I-we both- have been fairly obvious this whole time.”

“So, are you going to tell your brothers?”

“Yeah, I was thinking I’d tell Mark tonight after you left, maybe. And I’ll talk to Tyler tomorrow. I mean, it’s still okay? That I tell them?

“Yeah, of course. What’ll they think?”

Aaron laughed, “They don’t really get hugely involved in my love life. They’ll be happy I’m happy but they’re not going to jump up and down and scream. Why do you think I told Amy first!”

David laughed.

After half a dozen yawns, David finally gave up and announced he was calling it a night. Aaron ignored David’s assurances that he could walk home and called a taxi.

“There, done, they’ll be here in ten.”

“Thankyou,” David conceded, sinking back into the couch and yawning again.

Aaron laughed and sat back too, “You’re really tired.”

“Uh-huh,” David’s eyes were blinking closed and heavy.

“Sorry, I should have got you home sooner.”

David opened his eyes to smiled at Aaron, “Nah, I’ve been having fun.”

“Me too,” Aaron smiled.

“It’s not even that late,” David said.

“Past your bedtime, though, apparently,” Aaron laughed.

“Ha Ha,” David said dryly.

There was a noise at the door, and Aaron moved himself from where he’d been leaning in towards David.

Mark came in, calling hello, pausing for a second before saying, “Hello David.”

“Hi Mark.”

Mark seemed to shake himself of the confusion and headed over into the kitchen. Continuing in a more casual way, “What are you guys up to?”

“Just having takeout, veggin in front of the TV,” Aaron explained casually.

“Cool, kinda wish I’d done that instead, I’m wiped,” he grabbed a beer.

“Join the club,” Aaron pointed at David, “he’s getting a taxi home but I’m afraid he’ll fall asleep in the back.”

“Well, I’m just gonna go freshen up. If you leave before I come back, it was good to see you David.”

Car headlights flashed through the front windows. “I think that’s you.” Aaron stood, waiting for David to follow.

David struggled to get up. Aaron, took pity on him and grabbed his arm to help pull him upright.

David stumbled upright and into Aaron a bit. He grabbed Aaron’s arm for balance and looked into his eyes. “Thanks,” he breathed.

“You’re welcome,” Aaron replied, not letting go.

They tilted in together when a car beep rudely interrupted.

Aaron chuckled, slightly disappointed, “I think you’re being called.”

David’s eyes roamed Aarons face and his brow furrowed as he thought hard about something. Then, he leaned in and kissed Aaron firmly.

Aaron was surprised for a split second before eagerly kissing back.

Their bodies pressed closer together as the kiss deepened. In the distance they both heard another car beep, but ignored it.

David broke the kiss, still standing against Aaron, hands gripping him, “Um,” he barely had control of his voice, “I better go.”

“Uh huh,” Aaron nodded, but looked like he wasn’t listening, only staring.

David blinked and looked down, face clearing in amusement, “Um…you have to let go of me, so I can-“

“Oh, sorry,” Aaron laughed, finally stepping back and releasing David’s body.

They shared a grin. Then, David turned to collect the things he’d brought over.

Aaron followed David toward the door, “Thankyou for coming over.”

David turned around at the door, “Thankyou. I had a really nice time.”

“Me too,” Aaron smiled fondly.

Aaron watched to make sure David got in the taxi and then closed the door. He turned around with a smile, and started cleaning up after dinner.

Mark came out of his room in much less fancy clothing, glancing around, “David gone?”

“Oh, yeah,” Aaron replied, continuing to clean up.

“You seem strangely perky,” Mark noticed.

Aaron smiled, “Do I?”

Mark watched him closely, moving around to sit at the bench, “Alright, spill.”

Aaron spun around eagerly, “David and I, that was totally a date!”

“What, you mean, in your head?” Mark teased light heartedly.

“No, I mean an actual date”

“What?”

“We’re seeing each other!”

“What?”

“We totally kissed!”

“Oh wow, I…”

“Can’t believe it? Yeah, me neither. I thought he’d be in the closet forever.”

“That’s really great bro. I didn’t realise you liked him that much.”

“I kinda have for ages,” Aaron admitted.

“I’m really happy for you. That is, as long as you’re sure about this. I don’t want you to get hurt. You know, if he’s that far in the closet?”

Aaron shook his head at his typical worrying older brother, “Bro, trust me. I know what I’m doing is a bit risky, but I really like him, and I think he’s worth it. I just need to be really patient and sensitive.”

Mark was pulling a face at him, “You’re not the most patient person in the world Az.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, “If you only knew how long I’ve been waiting for David.”

“Alright. So, what’s the deal, is he in the closet or isn’t he?”

Aaron paused, “Just, don’t go gossiping all over the city. He wants to ease into the whole public thing.”

Mark eyed Aaron worriedly, before sighing, “Alright, just-“

“I’m being careful,” Aaron anticipated and responded.

-

Telling Tyler was more straight forward. It was basically.

“Dude, you know how I’ve had a thing for David for ages…” Aaron was grinning

“Oh! You haven’t?”

“Totally nailed it.”

“Oh TMI dude,” Tyler pulled a face.

Aaron laughed, shoving Tyler, “You know what I meant. We’re seeing each other.”

“Congrats, I’m happy for you. Might need to buy him a drink and warn him.”

“You sound like Mark, I don’t need protecting.”

“I meant warn him about you.”

“Ha ha,” Aaron said dryly.

Tyler laughed, “Seriously though, that’s awesome. High five.”

Aaron laughed and high-fived happily. “It is awesome.”

-

David was at home waiting for Aaron to come and pick him up for their date. Aaron had been very excited when he told David that he had planned a date for them. Apparently they were going into the city to a nice restaurant and maybe something after, although Aaron had been worryingly evasive about it.

David was excited, but also a bit apprehensive. Not only was it his first date, this would be the first time he'd ever publicly displayed his sexuality. He didn't know how prepared he was for that, but he was currently employing a fake it till you make it strategy. Aaron was being so sweet and so patient and David really did like him a lot.

Whenever the hugeness of the whole situation threatened to overwhelm him, David just looked at Aaron.

Aaron was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this story was written in early 2017— 2 years ago! Before David and Aaron were ever even together!


	5. Episode 7541

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Paige encourages David to 'be who he wants to be', David goes to Aaron's door one night. Aaron doesn't have company and David does kind of manage to say what he intended to.

              

The door opened on a shirtless Aaron, which thoroughly distracted David. "Hey! Everything alright?"

"Sorry, I should have called."

"It's ok, I just got out of the shower though."

Aaron stared at him and David suddenly had second thoughts. All of the sensible and casual ways to start a conversation with Aaron left his head and he realised that maybe he wasn't ready for this. He had been wrapped up in pretending to be Paige’s babies father and he had felt so trapped. But being free and trying to be open about his sexuality was even more terrifying. He decided though, that he didn't want to lie to people anymore. So, clumsily, he blurted out, "I'm gay."

Aaron stared at him; mouth open, utterly shocked. Long moments passed and finally Aaron managed to stutter out, "let me just go throw on a shirt, but, come in."

Aaron opened the door wider and motioned him in, turning and ducking out of the living room. David stared at the space Aaron had occupied, and looked around the empty room. His heart thumped wildly, and he couldn't calm his breathing. Panicked, David turned and fled down the stairs and away from Aaron's house.

-

Paige had so much to deal with, with the admittance over their baby lie, with her family trying to find out the real father of the baby. But she was a good friend, and had come to see him the second he’d texted her about what had happened with Aaron. David pushed a cup of coffee to her and sat on the stool beside her at the kitchen bench. "I went to his house and he opened the door and I basically just threw the words at him and left."

David rubbed his forehead. Paige gave him a compassionate look, reaching out to rub his shoulder, "and how did he react?"

David shrugged awkwardly, "he just looked stunned and told me to come in, before he went to get a shirt."

“He went to get a shirt?"

David blushed, “when he opened the door, he had no shirt on.”

Paige smirked at him, giving him a knowing smile "now I see why you got so flustered."

"Shut up," David covered his eyes and the blushed harder but didn't deny it.

Paige laughed warmly, "sorry, no more teasing. But, you did it, didn't you?"

David looked up, hesitantly nodding.

"That's great then. A first step is a first step, no matter how clumsy."

"I guess," David said thoughtfully.

"No, this is huge, you did what you've been scared of doing your whole life, didn't you?"

David bit his lip and slowly smiled, "I did. I told someone that I am gay."

Paige was grinning at him widely, obviously holding herself back from a more excited reaction. David smiled helplessly back at her, letting her change his perspective, so he could almost see the incident with Aaron as a good thing.

Paige thankfully changed the subject, and they finished their coffees.

It was another ten minutes later that there was a knock on the door. When David opened it, he was surprised to find Aaron on the other side. "Hi." Aaron said carefully.

David was frozen in place, so unprepared, he didn't know what to do. Thankfully Paige saved him, jumping up and encouraging Aaron inside. She grasped onto David's arm and tugged him further inside. David heard Aaron and Paige engaging in small talk but couldn't yet find his voice. Then Paige was pulling him over to the couch and sat him down, and Aaron was sitting beside him. David looked up at Paige.

"I'm going to get going, you two talk."

"Paige? Thank you." Paige smiled in understanding and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

The door closed and David looked at Aaron. It was Aaron who spoke first, "I'm so sorry about that night. I handled it all wrong, I was just so surprised."

David was genuinely baffled at getting an apology. "Don't be silly, you did nothing wrong. I knocked on your door, threw that at you and ran away. I'm pretty sure it's me that should be apologizing."

Aaron shook his head resolutely but didn't continue the argument. "Can we talk about it? I’d like to rewind."

David took a deep breath and nodded once.

"Have you said that to anyone before?"

David shook his head, "I hinted at something to Jack, and Paige figured it out for herself, but that was the first time I have properly said it."

Aaron smiled, "I'm glad you are comfortable enough and chose me to tell ... I heard about Paige and the baby."

David paused and felt the need to explain himself, "I agreed to pretend to be the baby's father to help Paige, but I was also using it to hide. And I realised that I didn't want to hide anymore."

"I'm happy for you, it takes a lot of courage."

David took a deep breath and realised he felt lighter, like a weight has been lifted. "Me too, I'm happy too."

They chatted for a little while longer, David absorbing Aaron’s own coming out story and sharing his own struggles with his feelings. "I want to tell Leo."

"Great, don't worry too much about it, he loves you."

Soon Aaron was leaving, making sure to tell him. "If there's anything else you need, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

David closed the door behind Aaron and despite how relieved and comforted he felt by the conversation, there was a part of him that was disappointed. It had probably been naive to think that knocking on Aaron's door and proclaiming his sexuality would lead immediately to them falling into each other's arms in a romantic kiss. Maybe he was wrong about the vibe he’d always gotten from Aaron, maybe his feelings were not reciprocated.

 -

The last day or so had been a whirlwind of chasing down a lead as to their father’s identity. But he immediately smiled when he walked out of Harold's and saw Aaron primping his hair, "It looks fine."

"Thanks, I've had this weird cockatoo thing going on all day."

David laughed fondly.

"I'm sorry, not exactly life shattering problems over here huh?"

"Amy told me about Bradley, David I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for your help anyway. You're a legend."

Aaron stood and continued chatting, "Please, you know you've got me well beaten in the legends stakes, with what you were going to do for Paige. Despite what you said, stepping up when it’s not even your baby, that's massive. Don't be modest."

David felt a bit unworthy of the praise. "Like I said, it was as much for me as it was for her. It gave me a chance to play this role that I probably won't be able to play in real life."

"David, you know that regardless of anything else, you can still have a family. I hope to one day."

Things had suddenly got very real, and David instinctively attempted to escape, "So, you were heading somewhere?"

"No there's no rush." Aaron said meaningfully.

"No, I should let you go."

"No, I’ll let you go."

"No, you go." "No, you go." "You go." " Go!"

They laughed. "Thanks though."

"You're ‘right."

David smiled helplessly, left with a giddy buzz that was common after seeing Aaron. "And good luck, the hair looks great."

"Thanks." Aaron said with a lightly sheepish, but charming grin.

David walked away, chalking the interaction up as a huge positive, and was not expecting Aaron to jog up behind him calling his name. David turned around. Aaron stopped in front of him and said, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

David blinked at him, in complete shock. Luckily, there was a part of him that was not going to miss this opportunity and he heard himself answer, "yes."

Aaron beamed, looking surprised himself. David smiled stupidly back.

"Ok, great, I'll text you." David nodded.

"I better let you go."

David laughed, "Not this again."

Aaron laughed too, boisterous, loud and happy. This time, when David walked away, he was on cloud nine.


	6. Episode 7580

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Paul accompany David to a Good Friday service. This is also the day Paul gives David the strength to come out to Leo. Afterwards, David contemplates how good Aaron has been to him.

           

After the service Aaron found him and they began to walk back together.  After a minute or so of silence Aaron asked, “are you alright?”

“Sorry, yeah just thinking.”

“About the service or- I saw you talking to Paul?”  

“A bit of both.” 

Aaron waited but realised that David wasn't going to expand on his thoughts. Respecting that, Aaron changed the subject, looking around at where they were.  “Do you remember the conversation we had here on this bridge, when we barely knew each other?”

David looked around before turning his smile on Aaron, “I do. You had just rented a golf cart to help me out, even though you barely knew me.”

Aaron smiled at the memory, “I knew you.”

David smiled; his whole face went soft as he gazed at Aaron. “I really appreciated that, just like I appreciate you coming to the service today.”

Aaron tried to brush it aside, “it’s no big deal.” 

David stopped and turned to Aaron, touching his arm, “it is to me. I know this isn't really your kind of thing and that you came here for me. You're such a kind and generous person, you do so much for me and are always there for me…Thank you.”

-

David remembered the day Aaron had offered to talk to Clive on David's behalf. David had shouted him lunch. It was probably the first time they had spent planned time together. Leo had even left them alone once he finished eating. He remembered how they had been so involved in conversation that they'd barely noticed.  

“I really do appreciate everything you're doing for me,” David said sincerely.

“It’s nothing, really.” They smiled at each other from the small distance between them and for a long moment, their eyes locked.

Aaron helping David’s search for his father had really pushed their relationship another step forward.

He remembered Aaron's words from the Waterhole once it had been revealed that Paul was their father-how he had wanted to know who his father was his whole life and now he did. It had definitely resonated.

Paul had then been asking all about him to his friends- to Aaron. Which definitely made David more hopeful that it would all work out.

And Aaron had a lot to do with that.

David then remembered Aaron standing in front of him at the hospital, being sweet and supportive.

"You would do anything for your friends and family. You are one of the most genuinely kind, compassionate and caring people that I know." Aaron said effusively and sincerely.

“That’s how you see me?” David asked in genuine surprise, awe and the little embarrassment.

“David, that's how everybody sees you, you're a great guy!” And then Aaron reiterated his opinion that everything would work out between him and Paul.

Struck with gratitude for this man, David reached out and touched Aaron’s arm. “If they do, it'll be thanks to you.”

They looked into each other's eyes, sharing a small meaningful smile.

Finally, David remembered this morning at Harold's, when Aaron had asked about how things had gone with his' getting to know you' drinks with Paul. Aaron had gently nudged him to open up, jokingly declaring their table as a safe zone. David had laughed, but the truth was, he did feel safe with Aaron.

-

David couldn't believe everything that had happened the last couple of weeks. The investigation, his mother coming to town and the ultimate reveal that Paul was their father. Aaron had been there, by his side, during the investigation, the reveal and the aftermath. 

Once again, Aaron had been there by his side, at the service today with Paul.

He looked into Aaron’s eyes and held his gaze for a long moment. Feeling that familiar swell of gratitude and adoration, he abruptly leaned in to press a brief kiss to Aaron’s cheek.  When he pulled back, he noticed the stricken look on Aaron's face. And when he realised what he'd done, his own expression matched. David blushed and ducked his head, and started walking again.

It took a few moments before Aaron caught up to him and they continued walking in a different kind of silence. They ended up back in front of Harold's but when Aaron offered to buy him another drink David shook his head. He took a deep breath and spoke seriously, “I have something I need to do.”

Aaron gave him a long look but ended up not questioning him, nodding and replying just as seriously, “good luck- with that.”

David gave another smile, and said a very meaningful, “thank you- for everything.” 

Aaron impulsively opened his arms for a hug, even though they'd never hugged before. David looked surprised but stepped into his arms nonetheless. It was really nice to be that close to Aaron, he was so warm, his chest against David's, his hands pressing into the middle of David's back. David's chin bumped into Aaron’s shoulder and now he knew what it was like to hold Aaron. 

The hug lingered but they both eventually, reluctantly parted. Aaron's hand remained on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

David gathered enough composure to stutter out, “anyway I better go.”

Aaron patted his shoulder and stepped back with a smile and a nod.

David had to force his feet to move and he muttered, almost speaking to himself, “I need to talk to Leo.”

David abruptly spun around, and, deciding to continue riding this wave of confidence- he called back, “Aaron!"  

Aaron looked slightly surprised about being yelled at, but he was still as patient and open as always. “Yes?”

David rushed out, “after I talk to Leo, there's something I want to tell you...”

“Okay, you know where to find me. I'll be here."

 -

With things going so well with Leo, David felt boosted and didn't leave it long before going to find Aaron as promised. Aaron opened the door and David started speaking straight away, “I told Leo and now I want to tell you. That I'm gay.”

Aaron looked stunned, but a smile grew slowly across his face. David returned the smile and then they were just standing there in silence- grinning stupidly at each other.

Then David stepped forward and leaned up and kissed Aaron. It felt natural.  They had been heading for this moment for weeks and David had never been more sure about anything in his entire life.

And then Aaron kissed him back.


	7. Episode 7587

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Aaron have been getting closer during the search for and discovery of David's father. On Anzac Day they spend time together.

               

“There's always hope. At least, that's how I feel when I'm around you. You see the best in everything, in everyone.”

Aaron was stunned as David practically crashed into his face, almost knocking Aaron over with the force of his kiss. Aaron's palm came up and pressed to the front of David's shoulder, and for a moment he almost pushed him away. But then he thought, what the hell am I doing? Yes, he had many conflicting thoughts and feelings about David mostly concerning his inexperience, but he'd also been crushing on the guy for months.

He let himself relax, softening his hand to grasp instead of push away and softened his mouth, accepting the kiss. Even in his obviously heightened emotional state, David seemed to notice, melting into the kiss.

Now that he'd calmed down, David's kiss was more tentative but sweet and warm. Aaron tilted his head and opened his mouth, making it clear that he was here to stay. David pressed his chest against Aaron’s and slid his hand up over Aaron's cheek, fingertips stroking lightly.

As the kiss ended naturally, Aaron reluctantly released his grip on David’s shoulder to let him sit up. He slowly let his eyes blink open.

It had been a good kiss, leaving Aaron feeling warm, fuzzy and giddy. In the back of Aaron's mind, he noted the park in his peripheral vision, having forgotten where they were. But sitting in front of him was a slightly breathless, pink cheeked, beautiful man he had just shared an amazing kiss with.

David was looking a little startled, as if even he was surprised he'd done that. His eyes flickered between Aaron’s, waiting for a reaction. Aaron smiled gently and David exhaled his concern. Then a small shy smile crept onto his face and he eventually ducked his head. Aaron reached out and slid his hand over David’s, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Why don't we make our way back?”

They wandered back through the park, enjoying innocent brushes of their shoulders and hands as they walked.

"I came out to my family. To Leo and then Amy and Paul.” David said quietly but proudly.

Aaron was stunned for the second time that day and took a moment before replying just as quietly, “that’s great. I'm happy for you."

David hid a pleased smile in his chest.

“How did they react? And what made you do it?”

“Dealing with everything to do with my family recently- it's made me realise that I don't want secrets in my life. So, I finally did it. Everyone's been great, although Mum's struggling a little, but I think she knew deep down.”

“Maybe she did, but now that you're actually out it's a whole new experience for her and for you. I'm here for you. Can I ask why you didn't tell me earlier? "

 “You’re so comfortable with yourself I felt self-conscious, like you'd think I was making a bigger deal of it than it is."

 “Are you kidding me!? I know how huge it is! I was terrified that my family were going to reject me, and it wasn't easy with my dad. But in the end, I had no choice, I just had to do it.”

“Same, I just wish I'd done it sooner.”

“David, you did it when you were ready."

They smiled at each other and after a couple more moments of silence, David said, “the other reason I didn't tell you yet- my being gay or more specifically my feelings for men have been tied to you for quite a while. So, I not only had to gather the courage to come out, I had to gather the courage to admit my feelings for you."

Aaron grinned, “so you could say I made you gay? I gotta tell you that's not the first time I’ve done that."

David shoved at Aaron's shoulder and laughed. "Don't be cocky. But I have to admit, if not for moving here and meeting you I don't know where I’d be concerning my sexuality. My feelings for you were just too undeniable to suppress any longer."

Aaron went quiet for a while and spoke seriously. “I have feelings for you too, I have for a while. But there is a part of me that thinks I should tell you to go and casually date other men. You're so new to this and I’m... not. I want a relationship, I'm ready for stability."

David looked stricken so Aaron hurried on, “but I'm either too smart or too stupid to listen to that part of me. I like you too much.

“I like you too,” David answered smiling shyly.

“Okay.” Aaron bumped his shoulder into David’s and smiled back

“Okay.” And they walked on.


	8. Episode 7592

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aaron rejects David and tells him he should try dating other guys, there is an accident and David is hurt. Aaron rushes to the hospital.

              

“I need to tell you that you should never listen to me. Cause I was wrong - for turning you down and for telling you to date other people. Cause... I'm crazy about you. Even if I've ruined things and even if I can’t have you, I need you to be okay.”

Aaron stopped and waited, staring at David’s motionless face- his poor, bruised face. He thought he saw an eyelid flicker and looked closer to determine if he was imagining it.

Then, David’s fingers twitched around his.

“David?”

Leo and Paul entered the room, Leo saying something how he should go home. But Aaron couldn’t shift his attention, “David?”

Aaron barely risked a second to glance at Leo before looking back at David, “He- his eyes, and his fingers twitched. Get someone. I think he’s waking up.”

Leo came around the other side of the bed, also calling David’s name.

Then, David’s eyelid sluggishly raised, his eye moving around. Leo called David’s name in elation and Aaron felt relief rush through him.

A moment later the room got a bit chaotic, with Paul returning with nurses and then Karl coming in.

Leo and Aaron were gently but unceremoniously shifted from the side of David’s bed, Aaron not wanting to let go of David’s hand.

Leo, Aaron and Paul watched from afar as David drifted into consciousness, eyelids blinking. Aaron couldn’t help clutching at Leo’s arm in joy.

It was agony waiting, not knowing whether David was okay.

After a while Karl came over to them, Leo already prompting an explanation.

Aaron glanced over at David, whose eyes were closed again, and he was back to being still.

“Well. He’s regained consciousness. This is good news.”

“Is he okay?” Leo pushed anxiously.

Karl turned to look at David, “At this stage, it’s too early to say much. But he appears to be responding adequately for someone who’s been unconscious for as long as he has. It will take him a while to fully come around. I suspect after a bit of proper sleep he might come around a bit more. His body’s gone through a lot of trauma. He’ll need some time.”

“But, is there anything wrong with him? Will he be okay?”

“Like I said, it’s still too early to determine the extent of any potential issues. Just be a little patient. He woke up, this is a good sign, yes.”

“Thanks Karl,” Paul said as he left.

Slowly, the nurses finished getting David comfortable and departed the room.

It was suddenly silent except for the beeping of the machine. To Aaron it felt almost like nothing had changed. He had to remind himself that David was just sleeping now.

Leo went over to David’s bed and sat down on a chair, holding his arm, he let out a loud exhale, “Thank God.”

Paul went to the foot of the bed, resting a hand on David’s ankle, “He woke up.”

“Do you guys mind if I stay, actually?” Aaron asked, hesitantly, knowing that he couldn’t go home.

Leo’s face blinkered and his smile was slow, “Of course.”

Aaron felt a bit sheepish as he moved to David’s other side, sitting on a stool.

 They were all on edge until he woke up again but when he did, they were all there, watching. He stirred, making soft noises of discomfort, struggling to open his eyes. Amy went to find a nurse but Leo, Paul and Aaron stayed bent over the bed, watching carefully. With one eye swollen shut the other squinted as it peered at all of them. When he started moving as if to sit up, Leo pressed a hand to his shoulder and spoke softly, trying to calm him.

The nurse came in and immediately took control, moving everyone away from the bed.

“Do you know where you are, David?” she asked.

David looked around the room again, stopping briefly on Aaron and opened his mouth to reply, croaking out, “Hospital.”

“How do you feel?” 

“Hurts.” Was all he said.

“The Doctor will be in very soon, just try to relax.”

Aaron let out a long breath that he had been holding since finding out about the accident. David was awake and talking and looking around at his friends and family. He was okay, and that was all that mattered.

After a couple of days, he began to rethink that opinion.

Although he still had to go to work, he made time to go and see David every day. Leo, Paul and Amy were often around in the hospital but distracted by various other issues that had arisen from the accident. So, Aaron often got quite a lot of time alone with David. The only problem was, David was usually asleep or in an appointment with the specialist or off having a scan. It was only after double-checking with Leo that David's sleep was normal according to the doctors, that he discovered the truth.

David was apparently responding very well, becoming more and more alert as the days passed, even starting to ask about going home. He was sitting up and chatting with most of his other visitors.

Feeling hurt and pushed aside, Aaron skipped his next visit to stay home and lick his wounds.

After Paige encouraged him to go back and try again, alongside a visit from Paul suggesting the same, Aaron gathered his courage and went back to the hospital.

Aaron came bearing gifts- a can of David’s favourite baked beans, to be precise- and managed to catch David awake and sitting on a chair. They were interrupted by a male nurse who began fussing over David and flirting outrageously.

Feeling uncomfortable, Aaron decided to just leave, but David called after him, “you don't have to go.” Aaron paused. 

“Please stay,” David blurted out earnestly

Aaron decided suddenly and nodded, moving around to sit on the edge of the bed. Aaron saw a flicker of irritation on the nurse’s face, which gave him great satisfaction. He quietly watched the nurse's sleazy flirtations with David and David's awkward but innocent reactions.

The nurse finally left the room after helping David back into bed and Aaron waved away David’s apologies.

Although there were a million more diplomatic ways to start the conversation, Aaron blurted out, “have you been pretending to be asleep?”

David spluttered but didn't manage to voice a denial, instead sighing and dropping his head in guilt. 

 “Why?” Aaron prompted quietly. 

“When you thought I was still unconscious, I heard what you said... about the feelings you have for me.”

“Okay,” Aaron started, confused, “and you don't feel the same?”

David was frowning down at his lap, picking at the sheet, “I guess it just freaked me out. If you have feelings for me, what do I do with that? I'm so new at this. And another part of me wondered if these feelings you had were just a reaction to my accident, like - pity.”

Aaron jumped on that immediately, “pity? Are you kidding me? No, every single thing I said to you was true. I have feelings for you, I have for quite some time.”

David finally lifted his head, cautiously meeting Aaron's eyes, biting his lip in a small smile. Aaron smiled back.

David sat a bit taller, “well I have to admit, it's a relief to know that my feelings aren't one-sided.”

Aaron smiled wider at confirmation of David’s feelings for him. 

“But I can't help thinking about what you said to me- that I should see other people."

Aaron leaned forward, “I respect whatever decision you make but I want you to think about something that I've learned this week. You can try to plan feelings and timing in relationships all you want, but nothing's ever certain. You never know what could happen tomorrow, why throw away something that's real?”

David was quiet for a long time and Aaron wondered whether he'd overstepped. Finally, David took a deep breath, nodded decisively and said "okay. "

Aaron blinked, stunned. David smiled his beautiful smile and reached out his hand. Aaron shifted up the bed towards David, taking his hand gently, “we can take this as slowly as you need.”

David nodded, he looked a little apprehensive but brave and determined.

Aaron reached out a hand and very carefully touched David’s non-bruised cheek. He leaned in slowly, looking into David's eyes before they fluttered closed, and then he pressed their lips together.


	9. Episode 7606

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David goes on a date with his nurse Will, who ends up being sleazy and makes fun of David's inexperience behind his back. Aaron finds out and threatens Will to stay away from David. David is angry about this and goes to confront Aaron.

              

"If this is about Will-"

"Why are you getting involved?"

"The guy is a tool!"

"How would you even know?"

"I heard him talking on the phone to his mate. You're new to dating and there are guys out there who get off on that, they try to reel you in-"  

“You're not my boyfriend! You're not even my ex so why are you acting like one!?"

It was obviously said to reinforce the fact that it was none of his business and that David wanted him to butt out. But before David could finish the point that he was very thoroughly making, Aaron burst out, "why aren't I?"

"What?! " David said impatiently.

Aaron stepped closer and dropped the defensiveness, asking earnestly, "why aren't I your boyfriend?"

David looked so bewildered. He finally gathered himself and said, impatiently, "you know why. We agreed."

Aaron shook his head, "I didn't agree, I just accepted your decision. Right now, this is me telling you that I want to be your boyfriend."

This time, David was complete speechless. Aaron stared steadily at David, trying to get across his complete seriousness. "I care about you, I've liked you for almost as long as I've known you, I want the opportunity to show you how happy I could make you." Satisfied with his hard sell, Aaron felt the need to add, "but regardless, that guy isn't good enough to lick the dirt off your shoes. You deserve better."

After a long moment, David said faintly, "I need to think." David wandered off, obviously overwhelmed.

Aaron grabbed onto the pool fence and dropped his head, in disbelief at what he’d just done. But he also felt better than he had for ages, because he'd said what he wanted to say and he could tell that David was considering it.

It took two days before David showed up again, sheepish and ashamed and humiliated. He told Aaron that he was right about Will.

"I didn't want to be, I didn't want you to get hurt. I just want you to be happy."

"And you'll make me happy?" David said, somewhere between question and a statement. He continued. "It's silly to keep trying to date these substandard guys. Not when you're here and you're honourable and sweet, and I know how much you care about me. And not when I know that I have feelings for you. Although I do have questions about you dancing for your brother in cow print chaps?"

Aaron cringed and laughed.

"What I'm saying is, I think I learnt what I needed to learn- that you're incredible and we could have something special." David finished and looked almost sick with anxiety. Aaron was overwhelmed with joy and hope, letting a huge grin take over his face.

All of those awful anxious expressions on David's face got replaced by a small nervous smile. "If you still want to, that is?"

In one movement, Aaron stepped in, cupped David's face and pulled him into a big, romantic sweeping kiss.


	10. Episode 7654

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron mistakenly thinks David is seeing someone but it just turns out to be his new personal trainer. His friends convince Aaron to fight for David. But David then mistakenly thinks Aaron is interested in his personal trainer.

                    

“And like you said, he’s single. So, he’s all yours.”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant!” Aaron watched David open the door to show him out but he didn’t move from the couch. “I didn’t come here so I could get that other guys number!”

“Aaron,” David’s voice was strained with frustration and hurt.

But Aaron was determined. He was not going to let one more misunderstanding keep them apart. Or one more minute pass by unnecessarily where they were apart.

“Please. Just go,” David said.

Aaron stood and walked over to the door, but instead of walking out, he faced David.

David made to open the door further, but Aaron put a hand to his chest and pushed. Taken by surprise, he stepped back with the force of the hand.

Aaron walked David back until he stopped against the picture on the wall. “That’s not why I came here.”

David looked completely confused and completely unaware.

“I came here for this.” Aaron lifted his hand from David’s chest to cup his face, eyes probing David’s face, his expression. Slowly, he leaned in, giving David plenty of time to object.

He kissed David gently, but resolutely, leaving it to linger for several long moments.

He pulled back, needing to check for a reaction. David looked completely stunned. He wasn’t blinking, his mouth was hanging open.

“David?” Aaron stroked David’s cheek and just gazed at him quietly, waiting patiently.

David eventually swallowed, hesitancy and anxiety crossing his face. “Do you- are you- really?” he struggled to get out.

Aaron smiled gently and nodded.

David leaned up hastily. Aaron met him in the kiss, which was frantic and thorough and incredible.

Aaron vaguely felt the door bump into his arm and elbowed it shut with a sense of finality. He walked back a step, sliding his arms around David’s back to hold him close as they kissed.

It was amazing, after so long, to finally be in this moment. Finally. His heart was soaring, his blood was racing. David was warm and perfect against him.

They kissed for so long, Aaron lost track of time, not knowing if it had been five minutes or fifty.

Eventually, David pulled back, panting and glassy eyed. They stared at each other, Aaron with a helpless smile on his face, but David looked worried.

“So-?” Unable to string together any more words, David just trailed off. Aaron understood the question.

Aaron held David tightly around the waist, meeting his eye without hesitation, “I want to be with you. I think I have for- well- way before I ever admitted it. even to myself.”

The tension in David seemed to drain out of him, and a huge shy smile stretched across his face, “Really?”

Aaron grinned back, squeezing him playfully, “Yes really. Now c’mon, your turn.”

David rolled his eyes, but was obviously nervous as he answered, “I always liked you too. I thought, well hoped, that we’d end up together. This is…this is a big deal for me.”

Aaron gave David a sincere, intense look, “It is for me too.”

David took a big breath and relaxed again, melting into Aaron’s chest, eyes soft and face fond.

Aaron gazed at David in awe and stepped back, holding out a hand, “We should sit down and talk.”

“Talk?’ David grinned.

Aaron grinned back.


	11. Episode 7762

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aaron's lie about Rory comes out, David invites Aaron over and breaks up with him. In the elevator, as Aaron leaves, he imagines what might've happened if he had told David about seeing Rory in Paris. He imagines David's reaction to the truth told at different points in time, and gains a new perspective.

            

Aaron numbly pressed the button as the elevator doors closed, cutting off his view of David. Aaron was stunned and felt so stupid. He honestly hadn't seen an absolute and outright breakup coming. What he wouldn't give to turn back time and just tell David about Rory earlier.

~ _one week ago after David finds out Rory and Aaron used to date  
_

"At least I know everything now."

Aaron sighed, and ran his hands over his face. "There is something else I have to tell you. I did actually see him recently."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran into him in Paris."

David stared at him confused, “Paris? Do you mean a couple months ago?"

Aaron nodded regretfully.

Realisation turned to anger, "Are you serious? You saw your ex in Paris and didn't think to mention it. And then he shows up here and you start blatantly lying to my face. What happened in Paris?"

Aaron cringed, "He stopped by my hotel room."

David looked gutted, "Did you -"

"No!" Aaron said firmly, "Nothing happened at all we just chatted for a while and he left. It didn't mean a thing to me, it wasn't a big deal, I thought telling you would just upset you unnecessarily."

"Don't you dare put this on me. You've been hiding things and lying to me for months. And every time you did that you made it a bigger deal."

 

~ _two weeks ago after Aaron rejects David's proposal  
_

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

Aaron was about to nod, but paused and went still. He looked down at David’s hands in his and then confessed. "During the proposal I did see a ghost, an ex of mine- Rory, walked past."

"I don't understand, did it make you question our relationship?"

"No, nothing like that, he's ancient history. But I think the reason he's here is because I saw him when I was in Paris." 

David pulled his hand away from Aaron’s. “What? That was months ago! Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?"

"I know! I should have told you, I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea- me alone in a hotel room with my ex? So I thought it best to just not mention it."

David looked hurt and outraged, "it would have been best if you'd trusted and respected me and our relationship."

"I know. I'll make this up to you, I promise." Aaron opened his hands giving David a pleading look. David sighed, still frowning in worry, but he slipped his hands back into Aaron’s.

 

~ _two months and 10 days ago after Aaron returns from Paris  
_

"How was Paris? What did you do on your last night?"

Aaron stared at David, frozen in indecision. Finally, he said, "Actually, there's something I need to tell you."

 David nodded and smiled, eyes wide in innocent curiosity.

"Last night, I was in my hotel room and an ex of mine showed up at the door."

David’s open smile made way for a confused look.

"He said something about noticing that I was in Paris on social media and dropping by for a catch up. I let him in and we talked for a while. I realise now that that probably wasn't appropriate. Nothing happened at all, but I just wanted you to know."

David looked like he was wrestling with a few emotions. Aaron stroked his hands down David arms and cupped his hands, giving them a squeeze. David finally managed to speak, "thank you for telling me."

Aaron gave David an equally grateful and compassionate look, "please don't worry, as far as I'm concerned, you're the only man in the universe."

David finally smiled again.

"Come here, " Aaron said fondly, drawing David into a warm hug. Aaron nuzzled into David's hair and said, "if you want to stick around, I'd like to show you how much I missed you."

David smiled at him, the spark back in his eye, and leaned in and kissed him thoroughly in answer.

 

~ _2 months and 16 days ago on the phone directly after Rory leaves the hotel room  
_

"Hey, it's quite late there isn't it?" David said, once they'd finished discussing all of the Tyler business.

Aaron sighed, "yeah, and with everything going on, I'm beat. I have an early flight too."

"What are you doing still talking to me then, get some sleep."

Aaron started getting undressed for bed. He smiled, "well, I wouldn't have been able to fall asleep without hearing your voice first."

David laughed, "you charmer."

Aaron chuckled, and despite the fact that neither of them said anything, they stayed on the line just to be together. "Oh, with everything else going on I forgot to mention, this ex of mine rocked up at my hotel room tonight."

"Wow, really? That's weird."

"I know right? He actually helped me book my flight, you know how much my French sucks."

"Oh, I've noticed."

"He stayed to eat with me. He said he was keeping me company because of all the family stuff, but I eventually realised from his blatant flirting, he probably wanted more. I probably should have kicked him out earlier. I'm sorry." Aaron finished tiredly.

"Hey, it's not a matter of what he wants, it's what you want that's important."

"And I want you," Aaron said with utter sincerity and yearning.

"You'll be home in no time and I'll be right here for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, get some sleep.”

-

When he got to the ground floor, Aaron came back into himself, and resolutely pressed the button for the penthouse to go back up.

David was sitting by himself on the couch, and looked startled by the ding of the elevator. When Aaron got closer, he could see David was not happy to see him. He could also see the red eyes and the tears still rolling down David cheeks. "Go away,” David sounded delicate.

Aaron shook his head and dropped to his knees at David's feet. "You're right about everything. I was wrong. It wasn't just a mistake, and there aren't excuses and I wasn't lying for your benefit. I know now that I need to take responsibility and accept that I didn't treat our relationship with the respect it deserved and a subconscious part of me might have enjoyed Rory's flirting and got distracted by what-ifs. I should have told you sooner- that night when we spoke on the phone. Not even because of the rightness or wrongness, but because you're my partner and it's my job to share my life with you. I’m sorry. I accept your decision to break up with me and understand you’re hurt. But although I don't deserve it, if you could find it in yourself, to give me another chance. To do right by you, to make it up to you, to be the man you deserve. I want to work to earn your trust back. I believe I could give you a future, because I know you're the one, the best thing that ever happened to me. And if you feel even slightly the same... "

David was crying again, staring down at his knees. Aaron pleaded with the universe but was thoroughly shocked when David whispered, "I do."

"David?" Aaron asked, heart-breakingly hopeful. He offered his hand. David didn't say anything but he slowly slid his hand over and into Aaron's. And Aaron started crying too. "Thankyou."

Although it was unfair to completely blame Rory for his own poor actions. Aaron couldn’t help but imagine one last scenario in his head.

~ _two months and 16 days ago_

There was a knock on his hotel room door, and Aaron opened it to find Rory. But before he could speak, Aaron slammed the door in his face.


	12. Episode 7768

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post break up, David comes over to warn Aaron that Rory was seen with another guy and they have a moment. When it's obvious David still loves him, Aaron takes the chance to ask a big question.

               

"I think you still have feelings for me, you wouldn't be here otherwise, would you?"

David couldn't deny it. "Of course I do."

"David, I'm not interested in Rory, I love you." David let the words wash over him and Aaron’s sincere and loving gaze draw him in.

Before he knew what he was doing, he fell into Aaron in a kiss. Aaron’s arms were quickly around him, pulling him close. David tilted his head and pushed into the kiss. They kissed fiercely, gripping each other tightly. As quickly as the kiss got intense, David shoved himself away.

"David-" Aaron called his name desperately.

David was already striding to the door, needing to escape from Aaron before he did something stupid.

“What if I said yes to your proposal?” Aaron blurted.

David spun around. “Sorry- what?”

“What if I said yes to your proposal?”

David blinked, screwing up his face, “What are you talking about?”

Aaron stepped closer, “Obviously I’d already screwed up by that point, but I can’t help looking back at that moment in time and wondering, what if I had said yes when you asked if I’d marry you.”

David felt a painful stab in his chest. He instantly drew back, hurt, eyes growing hot, “Don’t. I’ve already tortured myself playing what-if. It doesn’t change anything.”

Aaron looked panicked as David moved to run away, “No! Wait! That’s not what I meant.”

“Aaron-“ David started, voice high and pained.

“Wait- no!” Aaron reached out and grabbed David’s hand saying slowly and purposefully, “This is me, saying yes.”

David stared at Aaron, completely unable to comprehend, mouth hanging open in shock.

Long moments passed.

“David, did you hear me?” Aaron eventually questioned, looking nervous.

“What?” David croaked out.

“Did you hear what I said?”

David blinked and slowly nodded.

“Well?”

The shock simmered down as anger came roaring up, and before he knew it, he was yelling, shrieking almost, voice high and tight. “Well?! What is wrong with you!! I asked you to marry me and you ran away and it was awful and humiliating and heartbreaking. And then I realised why you’d been so weird with me that day and all the other days for a couple months! Asking you to marry me was a monumental thing! You can’t just casually throw it at me as a bargaining chip. Some last-ditch easy answer for getting me back!”

Aaron looked stunned and horrified.

David felt irritated that Aaron was so surprised at this bad reaction.

“No. David. No. That’s not what this is. It’s not easy. It’s not casual. I’m completely and utterly serious about this.”

David huffed, rolling his eyes.

Aaron grabbed David’s hand again and slowly sank down onto one knee, “David. I love you and I’ll never stop loving you. Will you please marry me?”

David thought about turning and leaving, doing what Aaron had done to him. But he couldn’t. However mad he was at Aaron, he couldn’t put another person through that humiliation.

“Aaron,” David shook his head, “get up.”

“No, I mean this. It’s not a tactic. I’m absolutely serious. Losing you has made it so clear to me, that there is and will never be anyone else for me. If you say yes, we’ll spend however long we need working through the issues between us. I’ll work tirelessly to make up for what I did. And when you’re ready, as soon as you’re ready, I want us to get married. I want a wedding, with our friends and family. I want to swear myself to you for the rest of my life. To love you, protect you, and work my hardest to deserve you.”

David suddenly found himself unable to speak and at a loss. He knew what he should be saying, how he should be reacting. Even if he couldn’t run off and leave Aaron down on one knee, he should drag Aaron up, be firm and clear that they were broken up and that this was ridiculous.

Because it was. Ridiculous. Utterly and completely.

Aaron’s face was filled with blind hope as he stared up at David. Apparently, he was aware that it was ridiculous too.

But David was still not saying no. Mouth hung open like an idiot.

A long time passed and David did nothing.

Suddenly, Aaron was moving to get up, dropping David’s hand.

David looked up to realise, Aaron looked defeated.

“Okay,” Aaron said bravely, “That’s okay. I thought so. I would have regretted it forever if I hadn’t asked though."

David realised that Aaron was assuming his silence meant no. But for some reason, it had been several minutes, and he still hadn’t said no.

Aaron gave him a pained smile and turned to move back.

David saw his hand snap out and latch onto Aaron’s arm.

And then he heard himself say it, “Yes.”

Aaron had been dumbfounded, and taken a couple moments to comprehend, “Are-you…really?”

David blinked, he didn’t confirm anything, but also didn’t argue. But he couldn’t deny that he’d just said yes to marrying Aaron. His ex. His currently broken up with ex. But for some reason, he couldn’t get himself to take it back. His mouth no longer seemed to be under his control.

He found himself being picked up and spun around.

Aaron was laughing and crying and asking ‘really?’ over and over again.


	13. Episode 7776

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Aaron are broken up and presumably past the stage where reconciliation is possible. Aaron is going through a lot- devastation and self-loathing due to the break up, and worry about his brothers possible prison sentence. Aaron collapses and is brought to the hospital where David sees Aaron's struggles firsthand.

                 

When David had walked into the hospital room and seen Aaron, he had been in shock. To see Aaron lying in a hospital bed, unconscious and pale, had sent his heart racing with fear.

As uncomfortable as he was around Aaron right now, he found that he couldn't not treat him. He just needed to know that Aaron was ok.

Thankfully, Aaron’s condition picked up quickly, and David was satisfied by his improvement. He’d managed to minimise one on one interaction, but David couldn’t help but want to see Aaron one more time- just to make absolutely sure that he was fine before he was discharged.

Aaron smiled his sunny smile and David's heart raced for a completely different reason. That automatic smile when he saw David was so familiar and so reminiscent of a happier time.  David told himself to stop daydreaming and tried to stay strong. Because the fact was- he wasn’t Aaron’s boyfriend anymore and that was that.

“I thought you weren’t going to treat me?" He could see Aaron’s mouth twitching into a smile.

"It's part of my job to make sure all patients are ok." David said formally.

"Right...” he deflated slightly, but then he must have noticed David’s hesitation, “What’s up?"

He couldn't contain himself, asking, “What happened?"

They stared at each other for a moment. Aaron answered honestly, "Everything with Tyler has me so worried, add to that how awful I feel about losing you, I got into a bad headspace and overdid it working out."

David tried really hard to steal himself against feeling sympathy for Aaron- at least in regards to their breakup. Aaron broke his heart and didn't deserve sympathy. But he couldn't help himself from saying a worried, "just- be more careful, please."

Aaron look surprised and pleased.

David quickly left the room.

-

It was only a couple days later when David saw Aaron again, or rather literally bumped into him. Tyler had only just been sent to prison and Aaron looked rightfully heavy-hearted and out of it.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

David took the opportunity, needing to say, "I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, that's um- thank you... "

"Anyway, I gotta-" "I don't want to-" They locked eyes and David could see that Aaron looked completely destroyed.

Aaron started walking away.

David went to walk away too but stopped in place and he suddenly realised that he couldn’t do it- he couldn't walk away from Aaron when he was hurting that much. Doing it at the hospital earlier had been nearly impossible, he couldn't do it again. He wasn't, shouldn't be the person that was there for Aaron. He still felt completely justified in their break up. But he wanted to be there for Aaron.

“Aaron!" He called, moving towards him. Aaron looked back and he was obviously seconds away from breaking. David didn't stop, striding right up to him, wrapping his arms around Aaron's shoulders and crashing into him in a hug. He'd obviously taken Aaron by complete surprise because there was a long hesitation. Eventually, Aaron’s arms slid around him and he leaned into the hug. David didn't let go, so Aaron sunk into it even more, squeezing him tight and burying his face in David's neck. David rubbed Aaron back and murmured, "I'm so sorry."

The hug lasted a long time. When Aaron pulled back, he quickly moved his hands from David's body and looked about ready to apologise and run. David didn't let him, committing to his crazy, emotionally driven U-turn. If they weren't together, then he wasn’t Aaron’s person anymore. But he wanted to be Aaron's person, more than anything. David only knew one way to fix that.

He grabbed Aaron wrist and dragged him around the corner of the building where it was a little less public. He turned back, grabbed Aaron's face and kissed him. When he pulled away, Aaron looked thoroughly confused, "What are you doing?"

David held Aaron's face and looked into his eyes, "I don't regret breaking up with you, it was something I needed to do when you broke my heart. But I love you and my heart belongs to you- there is no changing that. I can't stand by while you suffer. You have me, always."

"Really?" Aaron finally asked, like he didn't believe it. Aaron was staring at him in complete disbelief, a tear leaked out of his eye and rolled down his cheek, hitting David's thumb.

"Yes." David answered and pulled him back into a hug. Aaron grabbed him and squeezed him even tighter, like this time he wouldn’t let go.


	14. Alternate Canon (after Episode 7780ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David And Leo never moved to Erinsborough in 2016. They visited their great-grandmother before she died but didn't start investigating the identity of their father. They end up learning of it in 2018 and come to meet Paul. This story is about David and Aaron finally meeting and the universe putting itself right.

               

"Excuse me, do you need any help? I'm a doctor." David moved closer to the coffee shop table where the man was cradling his bloody hand. A waitress was shoving napkins at him and trying to clean up the broken glass. The man looked up at him and gave a slightly relieved smile through his grimace, "yes please."

David nudged the waitress aside, sending her away with a request for a first aid kit. He leaned down and asked permission before picking up the man's hand. After an initial look, he gave him another smile and spoke reassuringly, "it doesn't look too bad. We'll get it cleaned up and dressed but I don't think it will need stitches."

When the waitress brought the first aid kit, David sat on a chair and began tending to the man's hand.

Despite some hisses, grimaces, and flinches, the man was fairly stoic as David cleaned and then bandaged the cut. He fastened the bandage and looked up into the man’s face, "how is that?"

He took his hand back and cradled it to his chest, "it's ok."

"How much pain are you in? A couple of paracetamol should do it."

"Yeah, I’ll go home now and take some."

David quickly stood as the other man got up, "just make sure you keep it clean and put a fresh bandage on tomorrow."

The man nodded and paused, catching his eye, "hey, thank you for your help."

David shrugged, "I'm a doctor it's my job."

"I assume you don't usually work out of a coffee shop. But still, I really appreciate it. I'm Aaron by the way."

"David."

Aaron smiled, "well, it was nice to meet you David- my knight in shining armour. I would shake your hand but..."

"Doesn't matter, we've kind of been holding hands for the last 5 minutes anyway," David blurted out.

Aaron quirked an eyebrow and gave him a speculative look, "maybe next time we hold hands it could be under better circumstances."

David flushed, so taken aback by the outright flirting his brain had gone offline, and he knew that if he opened his mouth he’d just start stammering.

Aaron smiled a slow smile, "anyway, I better go get some pain killers because my hand is throbbing, but maybe I’ll run into you again."

"Maybe," David managed to get out. He watched Aaron leave the store and stood frozen as he tried to digest the encounter he'd just had.

-

"Hey! David, right?"

David looked up from his coffee and saw the man from yesterday walking towards him. “Aaron, yeah? How are you? How's the hand?"

Aaron stopped beside where David was sitting at an outside table at the coffee shop and looked down at his bandaged hand, "yeah, it’s alright. A bit sore but I’ll survive."

"Want me to have another look at it?"

Aaron rebuffed politely.

“Don’t be silly, every doctor likes to do a follow-up. Sit down and I’ll have a look at it."

Aaron thanked him but said teasingly, "you just want to hold my hand again."

David fought down a blush and just studiously focused on doing his job. David peeled back the bandage and had a close look. "It looks fine," he concluded, "just keep doing what you're doing."

He carefully put the bandage back in place and then for a moment Aaron’s hand just lay cradled between his. Time paused for a second and tension rose. David realised that Aaron was staring at him. Flustered, he pulled his hand away from Aaron’s and looked away, sitting back in his seat. David opened his mouth, about to make an excuse to leave, when Aaron spoke. "Anyway, thank you so much for all your help. I’d like to buy you a drink- show my appreciation."

David shook his head, dismissing the offer, "no really, it’s not a big deal. Besides, I’ve just had a coffee."

Aaron stood, his face brightening with an idea, "well then, I’ll get you a 'thank you' cookie. You couldn't possibly say no to that!"

David laughed and gave in with a nod, watching Aaron head into the shop. He stared thoughtfully at the empty space. Aaron was really something.

Aaron returned with a takeaway coffee for himself and a gigantic choc chip cookie. David laughed as Aaron presented it to him. “To show my appreciation, the biggest and best cookie I could find!”

“I couldn’t possibly eat all of this by myself, you’ll have to help me.”

Aaron sat down with a pleased look, "well that was all a part of my plan."

They began breaking off parts of the cookie and eating it. "So, do you live around here, I’ve never seen you before?"

"No, actually my brother and I are just here visiting- well meeting our biological father," David said, belatedly second guessing sharing such personal information.

“Oh wow! That's big! How's it going?"

It was hard to summarise the past couple of days and the millions of emotions he had experienced at meeting and beginning to get to know Paul. “It's going well. It's awkward and uncomfortable, but Paul seems really genuine about wanting to get to know us."

Aaron stared at him for a moment, "can I ask, who your father is."

"Um... Paul Robinson?" Going by Aaron’s face, he knew the man. David cringed a bit, remembering his mother warning them about what a bad person Paul was. It was the reason she had lied to them for 30 years. She had only given in and admitted who their father was when David had forced the issue. Two weeks ago, David had exploded and uncharacteristically confronted his mother, making it clear that she risked her own relationship with him if she continued lying.

"Wow, Paul is your dad?! So, hey have you met Amy yet?"

David smiled helplessly at the thought of his new sister, "yeah, she seems great, I really like her."

"Oh, you will! She's amazing, she's one of my best friends!"

David was pleased to hear that, but he couldn't help himself with his curiosity about Paul. “Can I ask you- from what my mum said... Is Paul really that terrible?"

"No! I mean, look at Amy and her son, they love him to bits." David nodded hesitantly. Aaron reluctantly went on. "Look, he has hurt his fair share of people. He can be ruthless and has a bad habit of thinking about himself. But he loves his family and would do anything for them. As long as you're not on his bad side he's actually kind of sweet deep down."

David nodded, deep in thought. Eventually, he came back into himself and noticed Aaron watching him quietly and patiently. David sat up straight and fidgeted, "anyway, I didn't mean to waste your time with my personal drama."

Aaron waved him away, "don't be silly. If I remember we started this conversation because I was being nosy. So, blame me."

David stood and grabbed rubbish, looking around for a bin. Aaron stood also, following him to throw out his cup. "If it makes you feel better, I can even it out and tell you something uncomfortably personal about myself... My little brother just recently went to prison, where he'll be for a long time." Despite starting the sentence light-heartedly, the second he mentioned his brother his face darkened and his tone got shaky.

Taken aback by the seriousness of the comment, David took a moment before saying sincerely, "I’m so sorry."

Aaron took a deep breath and let it out along with the heaviness of his mood. "Do you want to take a walk? Maybe I can tell you about my love life. Although it can't match my brother's situation in depressiveness, it's still kind of tragic." David found himself automatically falling into step with Aaron as they began walking.

"Now please don't judge me too harshly, but over the last year, I made the brilliant decision to get back together with two of my ex-boyfriends. Both relationships failed miserably. The first one was Tom and it was actually our third attempt at a relationship- talk about not learning your lesson. But he came back to town and swore that he was a different person and that he was ready to settle down. So, we tried, and that was the problem- we were trying to be in a relationship. It didn't take long before it fizzled out. The second one was Rory and this one's even more embarrassing. It had been so long since I’d had someone and when I bumped into my ‘first love’, in Paris, it felt like fate. He followed me back here and spoke all about how I was ‘the one that got away’ despite him being the one to dump me and kick me out of the dance troupe- I was an exotic dancer by the way. Long story short, I found out he had been cheating on me during our first relationship. He tried to get me to forgive and forget but I realised finally that he just wasn't good enough for me. So now here I am- single, but at least I don't have a slimeball for a boyfriend."

David couldn't control his face's reaction to that story.

Aaron laughed, "I’m so sorry for just blurting out my life story to you. You're probably thinking- this is the thanks I get for helping someone out. I guess I’ve been bottling up a lot of emotions lately. I needed to get it out."

"It's ok," David said honestly, " it does sound like you've been through a lot."

 "Well, thank you for listening. Let's get back to you, do you have a boyfriend?”

David didn't expect the question at all. So rocked by the assumption, that he was too paralysed to reply. “What? – I don't... what do you- I'm not..." David stammered, shaking his head and instinctively stepping back and away from Aaron.

Horrified realisation grew over Aaron's face and he quickly said, “I'm sorry, that was just rude of me- I'm being so nosy today.”

David shook his head to rebuff the apology as if it wasn’t a big deal- probably unconvincingly after his overreaction. Feeling panicked and exposed and embarrassed, David could do nothing but flee. He muttered an apology and a vague excuse to leave as he backed further away. 

“I’d love another chat- tomorrow? Same time, same place?” Aaron called after him.

 -

 "Hi," David spoke as he stepped up to Aaron’s table outside the coffee shop. He couldn't even really meet Aaron's eye, but he was here. He’d stood back and just watched Aaron sitting there for five minutes, while he tried to gather his courage.

“David!" He sounded surprised. “I’m glad you're here, please sit down. I got you a coffee, it's getting cold!"

David took a seat and wrapped his hands around the still warm cup. He remained huddled over his cup and still didn’t look up. "Thank you for the coffee."

Aaron was quiet for a while. "Consider it an apology for yesterday. I don't usually make a habit out of assuming someone's sexuality."

"Why did you?" David asked quietly.

"Hope, mostly," Aaron joked with a warm self-deprecating laugh. David realised the opportunity that Aaron was giving him, he was giving him an out. David finally looked up and met Aaron's eyes.

Aaron's face was full of so much understanding, empathy, and compassion. David opened his mouth and spoke, barely above a whisper, "no, I meant, how did you know?"

Aaron blinked at him, stunned, and he looked upon David with admiration. After giving the moment it's due, Aaron leaned in and began to speak more casually, "it was little things- the way you looked at me a few times, the way you lingered when you held my hand, the way you blushed when I teased you. It wasn't anything about the way you act in general, but about this energy that we seem to have between us."

David was aware that he was blushing again. Aaron grinned cheekily at him and chuckled. David ducked his head and looked back down at his coffee.

“Have you ever talked to anyone about this?" Aaron asked quietly.

David nodded, "a couple of months ago? A work colleague noticed me looking at him and asked me out. I was terrified, but I went. Over the last year especially, I've just become so tired of pushing down that part of me and pretending to be someone I'm not. I had a good time, got my first kiss, but later found out he had been making fun of me at work behind my back, outing me in the process."

Aaron looked angry, "guys like that are truly disgusting. We shouldn't be making this any tougher on each other. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"After that first one, I was actually determined to try again. I at least remembered the excitement of being on a date with a guy. When I met someone in one of my brother Leo's clubs, and he asked me out, I went. But then, later on, I realised that he was a friend of a friend of Leo’s. After that, I just panicked and gave up again."

"That sucks," was all Aaron said.

David cracked a smile, "it did. It does. Focusing on trying to find out about my biological father was a good distraction."

Aaron leaned his chin on his hand and sighed dramatically, "and then I come along with my cute face, winning personality and charm, not to mention big muscles."

"I could take or leave the muscles, to be honest, " David grinned. He started laughing at Aaron's affronted look.

Aaron smiled fondly, "well I'm glad I can make you laugh."

"Pretty sure I made myself laugh," David quipped.

"Yeah, but it was at my expense, I’d like some credit here."

David continued giggling. When he calmed down, David gave Aaron a sincere look, "I'm glad I came. Thank you." Aaron nodded and they shared a smile.

 -

Another day, another cup of coffee and Aaron was making him laugh again. David was finding himself talking freely and openly. It was crazy that he’d only just met Aaron a few days ago. He’d never been very good socially, always feeling awkward and uncomfortable. The only place he really felt confident was in his work life or with his brother. He'd never even really had proper friends. But Aaron just had this way of making everything seem easy.

After putting it off for as long as he could, David finally said, “Leo and I have to go back to Sydney... our flight is this afternoon.”

“Oh,” Aaron looked surprised. “Of course, you couldn't stay here forever I guess.”

“I have to get back to work. But we will be back next weekend,” David added quickly. “Leo and I have discussed it, and we'll come back every week to continue getting to know Paul.”

Aaron smiled, “I'm glad, maybe I could see you again next week?”

David bit his lip, pleased by Aaron’s wish to see him again. He nodded, “I'd like that.” David stood, and reluctantly admitted that he should go.

“It was really great to meet you, thank you for patching me up and for all the chats.”

“Thank you,” David said, leaving the rest unspoken.

Aaron reached out and touched his shoulder, giving him an understanding, compassionate smile. David said a quiet bye and turned to leave when Aaron burst out, “could I have your number?”

It wasn't a big deal and it made sense for them to have a way to contact each other, but the question made David blush, regardless. He nodded and repeated the numbers once Aaron had his phone out. They said one more goodbye before David walked away.

-

David had texted Aaron right back and the texts hadn't stopped all week, several times a day. David tried hard not to think about Aaron too much but he kept getting distracted at work, or spending every spare moment smiling at his phone (which was causing Leo to give him funny looks). It was crazy, because for so long it wasn’t this hard to ignore romance. But in only a short time, it had become completely impossible to ignore Aaron. David tried hard to pull himself together, but one text from Aaron would send him all aflutter again. Caught up in the moment, David had even suggested they turn their coffee meetings into a dinner date. For the rest of the week, David alternated between excitement and panicked regret.

After spending Saturday with Paul, Amy, and Jimmy, David managed to get away. He’d gone a bit crazy trying to work out what to wear in the hotel beforehand. But it was worth it- when he met Aaron out the front of the restaurant, Aaron had complimented his shirt straight away. David had preened and blushed, stuttering out his own compliment.

The first thing he’d done when they sat down was to ask after the cut on Aaron's hand. "It's much better, I was able to take off the bandage a few days ago.”

With a knowing smile, Aaron laid his hand on the table in front of David. David smiled sheepishly but didn't throw away the opportunity. He picked up Aaron's hand, cradled between his and looked closely. He brushed his thumb over the skin high on Aaron’s palm, away from the raw, pink, still healing wound. “You're right, it looks good.”

He looked up and Aaron was grinning at him and even threw him a wink. David reluctantly released Aaron’s warm hand and then the waiter came over to take their orders.

So, here he was on an actual date with an actual guy and he still couldn't even believe it himself. This was his third date, but already by far the best. Aaron seemed to read his mind, "I have to admit, I'm still surprised you actually asked me out on a date. I kept thinking you would change your mind."

"I did, a million times. You're just lucky the last time I changed it, I changed it from ‘not going’ back to ‘going’."

Aaron laughed.

As they ate, they asked about each other’s day. “Hanging out with everyone today was amazing. Granted, there was some awkwardness, but mostly it was just great being surrounded by this new family. I've always wanted a big family."

"Well, it's never too late. As an adult, I've grown close again to my siblings and to my mum, after years where we were all quite separated. I feel like I understand them all better as real people and they understand the real me too."

David stared down at his plate, contemplatively. After a few moments, David realised that Aaron was saying his name. "Is everything ok?"

David nodded and spoke slowly, "Leo's been looking at me funny all week and again when I made up an excuse to come here tonight..."

Aaron didn't say anything, just watched David deep in thought. "He's my brother and my best friend, he's always been there for me. I don't think I want to lie to him anymore."

Aaron nodded in understanding and reached over the table to squeeze his hand.

It was quite late by the time they left the restaurant. Aaron walked David to his car. “I had a really nice time tonight," Aaron said.

"Me too," Aaron said. "Not only do I think you're an amazing, sweet person, you also inspire me with how brave and open you are." Aaron shook his head as David got humbly flustered and continued, "I know this is only our first date and you're new at this, but I want you to know that I'm so happy I met you and I think you're really special. Besides all of the recent family issues I've had, my past two relationships had left me really down about romance. I'd almost given up. Whatever happens, because I don't want to get too heavy or put pressure on you, you've shown me what it feels like when something just feels right. You've given me hope and made me feel happy."

David admittedly felt a little taken aback by the heaviness of Aaron's words. But those last ones especially made David smile, and he replied, "me too."

There was a long moment as they looked at each other and then Aaron said, "I'd like to kiss you, would that be ok?"

Even though David had been aware of the possibility, his breath caught at the question. All he could manage was a nod. Aaron leaned in and cupped his jaw, pressing a kiss to his lips. Thinking that Aaron might pull away, David instinctively pushed into the kiss and grabbed onto Aaron’s waist to keep him close. Their first kiss ended up far from the short and sweet one that had probably been intended and ended up continuing for long moments in the dark, next to David's car.

On the drive back to the hotel, apart from reliving the amazing kiss, Aaron's words continued going through his mind. The more he thought about it, the less intimidated he was and the more he agreed with them. Aaron had said that the thing between them was 'right', and that's how David felt too. It was another reason behind his increased desire to come out to Leo and to his mother. It was becoming harder to convince himself that the feelings he had for men were wrong. Everything with Aaron felt right and natural and good.

-

Taking one more opportunity to see each other on Sunday afternoon, they shared a drink at the Waterhole. When Leo walked into the bar, David realised that he should have prepared himself for this situation. A million thoughts crossed his mind. He even thought about jumping up before Leo noticed them, and pretending he didn't know who Aaron was. He made a decision and didn't move, just waiting, frozen. Aaron must have noticed his sudden freak-out, as he too just went quiet and waited.

Leo spotted him and came over, casually cheerful, "there you are, I was wondering if I could even find you before we had to go."

David stood up. Leo eventually noticed Aaron and greeted him, "hey mate, sorry, I'm Leo."

"Hello, I'm Aaron." David could feel Aaron looking at him, waiting for guidance as to how to approach this situation. Nerves and anticipation rose in David, his heart was thumping, and he wouldn't be able to speak to save his life. So, he gathered his courage, looked at Aaron, and reached out for his hand. Aaron immediately responded, opening his hand for David's to slide onto and hold. David took a couple of breaths and finally turned to look at Leo. Leo seemed stunned at first but seemed to understand fairly quickly. Aaron's thumb stroked over the back of his hand, which made David realise how tightly he was gripping him.

David finally managed to speak shakily, "are you ok with this?"

Leo blinked and rushed out a sincere, "are you kidding? Of course I am. If you're happy, I'm happy."

David swallowed as his eyes began to burn, "is it okay that I am gay?"

Leo looked heartbroken, "ok?! It's great, it's wonderful!"

David sobbed out a relieved laugh and fell in when Leo dragged him into a hug. “I love you bro, just the same."  “Love you too," David mumbled into Leo’s shoulder.

Leo hugged him for a long time, and by the time they pulled apart, David felt much steadier. He looked at Leo thoughtfully, "you didn't seem that surprised."

Leo didn't deny the point.

"Did you know?"

"This friend of mine mentioned something about you."

David sighed and laughed helplessly. “Why didn't you say anything?"

Leo shrugged, "I figured you weren't ready to tell me."

Leo and David shared a look that spoke volumes- of David's immense gratitude and Leo’s understanding.

He stood back next to Aaron and Leo looked between them. "At least now I know why you've been so excited all week to come back, and why you were constantly grinning at your phone like an idiot, and where you keep disappearing off to.”

David blushed, thoroughly embarrassed at being exposed like that.

"Of course, I'm going to need to make sure this guy is good enough for you."

David laughed and finally looked at Aaron. Aaron was gazing at him softly and proudly. David got a bit of a lump in his throat as he answered, "he is."

-

David had asked Aaron to pick him up for the date this week and the knock on the door gave David a kick of giddy excitement. Leo greeted Aaron with a knowing smirk, but David managed to get Aaron out before whatever embarrassing comment Leo had been planning- probably something about the second shower he’d taken after realising he’d put too much product in his hair.

Once the door was safely closed behind them, David was able to look properly at Aaron. “Hi,” David leaned in and lightly kissed him, beyond giddy that he had someone to kiss hello, he'd never kissed anyone hello before.

Aaron returned the kiss and pulled back, eyes sliding over his face and briefly up and down his body, “It’s good to see you, you look great.”

Then he gave Aaron the once over in return, biting his lip, “you too, you look amazing.”

In the car, they spoke about their week. “I told my mother, that I am gay.” David was still getting used to relating that word to himself.

“How did it go?”

David sighed, “I wouldn't really say it went well, but it could have been worse. She didn't believe me at first. Rather, she didn't want to believe me. She tried to convince me that I just needed to try a bit harder with women. Then she brought up how much my great grandmother would disapprove - and if you knew how much they disliked each other, you’d know what a big deal that was. That's about when Leo started yelling at her.”

“Good, I would have too,” Aaron said, his voice steely.

David shook his head. “Yesterday, we spoke again. She asked me if I was sure. Then she admitted that she had wondered about me and that she worried about me. I think she's accepted the truth. How happy she is, is another matter.”

“How do you feel about that?”

David shrugged, “I'm not surprised, and I'm trying not to take it too personally. But it's hard when I'm still trying to come to terms with it myself.”

“I get it. When my dad found out, he flew off the handle and I was so affected by it, because of how unsure and sensitive I still was about my sexuality.” Glad to have spoken about it but not wanting it to bring down the mood of their date, David made sure to change the subject before they got to the restaurant.

David couldn't help but be slightly distracted during their date. There was something he'd been thinking about all week and just like with most things regarding his sexuality lately, he veered wildly between sheer panic and excitement. He'd made the decision that he wanted to spend the night with Aaron, now he just needed to work out how to bring up the topic in a somewhat smooth fashion.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you want to talk about your mother again?" Aaron was looking at him in concern.

"You look good in those clothes," David blurted out.

Aaron looked baffled, "Um- thank you?"

David cringed and changed tack, "it's good that you drove me here. Maybe, I mean, if you wanted, you don't have to drive me home."

"Don't be silly, of course I'll drive you home."

David stared blankly at Aaron, mouth open but at a complete loss.

"David? Is something wrong?"

David dropped his forehead into his palm and groaned, "how do people do this?"

"David?" Aaron leaned in, giving his shoulder a rub, "just tell me."

David bit his lip and looked up at Aaron's face, speaking quietly, "I thought, maybe I could come home with you?"

Aaron looked completely surprised, but quickly his expression morphed into interest and then happiness. "Yes, of course. I would love that."

David sat up and smiled, sighing with relief. "Ok." They shared a smile and Aaron leaned in and kissed him briefly.

After a moment he said seriously, "are you sure? Because if you're not ready, that's ok."

"I want to," David said with absolute certainty.

-

It had been really hard to tear himself away from Aaron that morning, but he had eventually managed it. He spent the day with his new family and tried really hard to keep the blissful smile off his face. Aaron wasn't helping, sending him silly and cutesy texts. Leo was barely managing to resist the brotherly teasing. Paul and Amy had obviously noticed that something was going on. So, having already decided that he wanted them to know, David made the announcement about his sexuality one more time. Despite all of his recent practice, it was no easier this time than any other. Even though he barely knew Paul and Amy, he still had a lot of fear and insecurities, especially about making his father proud. Thankfully, Paul and Amy were kind and accepting and the conversation quickly devolved into asking him about love interests (and teasing him about Aaron when Leo gave him up).

Once again, far too soon, it was almost time for them to leave again. Aaron had come to his hotel room to say goodbye. They stood in the middle of the room, David's packed bags on the ground beside them. David gave a sigh, "I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either, but you'll be back here again soon," Aaron said, trying to cheer him up.

David let the topic drop for the moment. "Thank you for this weekend, I want you to know how special it's been, my sexuality was always something negative to me. I never imagined how happy I could be."

"This is special to me too, I had taken so many wrong turns romance-wise this last year, it feels like everything has suddenly been put right…course correction. Like this was where I was meant to be all along."

David leaned in to kiss Aaron. He didn't yet voice his thoughts, because there was so much to consider and it was probably too soon. David was not an impulsive person and he usually found change troublesome, but sometimes it was inevitable. He couldn't believe it but he was actually considering moving to Erinsborough. These weekly visits were unsustainable and he had a lot of years to catch up on with his father- and that was important to him. But his mother would probably feel betrayed and it would strain his relationship with her even more.

Then there was Aaron. David wasn't going to deny the draw of the excitement of a new relationship. It would be a bit much to move just for Aaron so soon. But, if he added the two reasons together, moving here was starting to feel like a real possibility. Aaron was right, sometimes you just knew where you were supposed to be. David looked up into Aaron's eyes, arms holding him close, and realised that deep down he already knew- he belonged right here.


End file.
